


Don't Leave Yet Gabe!

by LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Fledgling! Castiel, Forgivness, Gabriel's been through it too Cass, Gods kind of an ass, Hurt, Lucifer and Michael fight too much, Teen! Gabriel, Upset Castiel, boys will b- well angels will be angels, greif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives/pseuds/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off a photo I seen on Pintrest by Clarise Bots. If you want me to take down this story lemme know and I will~  <br/>Any who, its about the brotherly relationship between Gabriel and Castiel when they were both younger angels. Not a ship story just brotherly connections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Yet Gabe!

Gabriel's POV  
A familiar bell sounded through out the court yard. A bell that only Daddy could use. It ment that a new angel was being "born". This was always an exiting time for us angels since each one of our births were different. Excitedly I spread my six golden wings and took off running, jumping when I built up enough momentum. The air caressed my face as I flew through the fluffy white clouds to the large white marble building Dad stayed in. Most of the Archangels, who were all older, were already there and so were many of the young angels. As I took my place next to the Archangels that were present, more angels showed up. The only one missing was Lucifer. I could hear Dad sigh, then clear his throat preparing for the speech he always says at the birthings. "Eh heh hem. My wonderful children." He smiles. " Today is a day where an angel of innocence, courage, and devotion is brought to us. He will be a normal angel. His name is Castiel." Daddy snaps and different colour clouds of blues, reds, and blacks mix until a humanoid shape is formed. "Welcome, my son!" He snaps and a baby with shiny black hair, pale skin, and raven black wings appear in Dad's arms. Castiel coos and rolls over to face the crowd. His eyes were a very bright blue. Just then Lucifer flies in, mumbling quiet apologies. The newly formed angel looks at the archangels until his eyes lands on me and smiles... Not even kidding. The little stinker smiles at me. I make a funny face which causes him to giggle. Dad motions me over. This part of the birthing is where an angel picks a higher up to teach them important things. I'm shocked at first. Fledglings usually pick Mikey or Raph. I make my way up cautiously and stand before Dad. He hands me the little bundle and nods. I look at baby Castiel and smile. The baby touches my face, signaling that i'm the one to teach him. Everyone cheers, yelling positive things, except Lucifer who mumbles stuff about if he were earlier it might have been him. Though I know he's proud since I was his Fledgling. Another bell signals the end of the ceremony and the angels fly off going back to doing whatever they were doing before. I give Castiel back to Daddy and I fly off. Excited that I can finally teach a fledgling.


End file.
